Institutions, e.g., schools, can issue computing devices to minor users, e.g., children attending the school. An institution can employ web filtering to limit the web accesses that can be undertaken using the issued computing devices. For example, a school can use web filtering to block social networking sites from being accessed using the computing devices issued to the children attending the school. A child attending a school can take a computing device issued by their school home or to a friend's house and still be subject to the social networking ban by the school.